macrossfandomcom-20200223-history
Politician
, is a character that appears in the Super Dimension Fortress Macross television series. History Space War I Politician-1 SDFM-1.png|Waving to the citizens of the island from his limousine. Politician-2 SDFM-1.png|Making a speech about the SDF-1 Macross. Bruno J. Global-3 Technical Official-2 Politician-3 SDFM-1.png|Captain Global leaves just as the Politician's about to introduce him. On February 7, 2009, the Politician went with Captain Bruno J. Global to the SDF-1 Macross's launch ceremony via a limousine. Within the limousine. The Politician waved to the citizens of South Ataria Island and wondered why Captain Global did not do the same, believing Captain Global may have had a hangover, he quickly persuaded Captain Global to wave afterwards, however. As the limousine went past a sidewalk where the mayor and his colleague were standing, the mayor called him a "Macross bigwig" and his colleague said that they were "making a bee line for the launch ceremony". His limousine arrived at the Macross wand it drove past an F203 Dragon II, a FL-200 Mistral and a VF-1A Valkyrie. Later on in the day, he made a speech outside the Macross and was about to introduce Captain Global to the audience but an officer had informed Captain Global of the detection of gravitational spectroscopic anomalies from a high lunar orbit (Zentradi ships). Captain Global then uttered that it was just like ten years ago, when the Macross first appeared and quickly descended in an elevator on the stage, leaving the Politician in front of a confused audience. Shammy Milliome-1 Misa Hayase-3 Bruno J. Global-5 Politician-1 Claudia LaSalle-2 SDFM-2.png Politician-2 SDFM-2.png Later, during the calm before the battle, the Politician entered the bridge of the Macross and proceeded to persuade Captain Global to launch the Macross. Captain Global protested, stating that the Macross was not even fully supplied. The Politician explained that the government had sank a lot of money into repairing the Macross and therefore would hate to see it destroyed sitting on the ground. ARMD-01 had been put out of commission but ARMD-02 was still combat ready and thus he ordered Captain Global to launch and dock with it immediately. Captain Global retorted that there had been reports that the enemy had warships even bigger than the Macross, but the Politician believed that size was irrelevant and that the important thing was to have the ambition to get the job done. The Politician asked Captain Global if Macross would defeated here without even putting up a fight. Captain Global had no answer to that question and agreed to the orders to launch. The Politician left the bridge, telling Shammy and Kim to do their best. All the while, Kim had been listening to the conversation and Shammy had second thoughts on space travel upon learning that they would launch during the fighting. Trivia *Norio Wakamoto also voices Dr. Worth in Macross Plus. *Mike Vance also voices Takashi Hayase and Olgul. Category:Super Dimension Fortress Macross Category:SDF and DYRL Characters Category:Politicians Category:Humans Category:SDF Macross Category:Unnamed Characters